Palmer's Secret
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: Palmer has held something in for a long time and he will continue to do so till he's dead. Titan Maximum Fic Jodi/Palmer Onesided Warning has citrus Happy Birthday Kim


**(Wrote this for friends birthday, She likes this pairing and has an angst fetish..like me X3**

**Happy 18th**** Kim.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing they all belong to their respective owners.**

All those things that bastard had done to her, he had wanted to do them first. Okay maybe not the whole betray her trust and humiliate her in front of the entire universe, That was just not his style. To hold her, kiss her, and make sweet love to the killer beauty that was Jodi was what he wanted to do first.

But that douche Gibbs had beaten him to the punch, the bastard had even stolen his secret nickname for her. When he was made to watch that horrid video, his feet frozen in place, he had tried to hold back how much it actually effected him. The squeezing around his heart hadn't helped matters as he flinched away from the screen. How could she, after all that had happened, How could she run back into that bastards arms.

What did Gibbs have that he didn't, All women wanted a piece of Palmer, but not her. Though even from the beginning she had been immune to his advances. That had only made him more interested in the sweet allure that was Jodi. It didn't take that long for his interest to turn into infatuation and infatuation into an awkward style of affection.

Running his fingers through his chestnut locks with an aggravated sigh, he stormed out of the bar with a, surprise surprise, vivacious blonde in his arms. All he wanted to do was to forget how much Jodi's sex-scapade with their teammate turned rival had made him feel. How bittersweet it had been to semi-kick the crap out of Gibbs before the little teamwork dialogue allowed him to get away.

His eyes narrowed as he entered the sleazy motel with the easy little blonde, thinking nothing more then what the bastard would try next and if he would dare to play with HIS beloved Jojo. The only reason that Ass-Muncher had even feigned interest in Jodi was because during the weekly guys night at the bar, his intoxicated ass had let it slip about Jodi. How much he adored her, how she affected him, how much he wanted to just bang her into any surface he could get her on, even his secret nickname for her.

Jojo had been his idea first, He had come up with it not Gibbs, that Ass stole his girl and his pet name for her. It was apparent that sweet heart Jodi liked the Bad Asses, and he had tried to be that for her. But NO, Gibbs had gotten to that base way before he even got up to bat for her affections.

That bastard had used his precious right arm gal just so he couldn't have her, and he would never forgive him for that. And as he thrust himself into the tart that mewed with grotesque ecstasy beneath him ,his mind stayed constant to one thing or rather one person. "Mmm Jodi nph.." Of course that little pleasure induced whimper didn't sit too well with the "not Jodi" blonde under him. After a not so pleasant slap and a hasty storming out Palmer was left to his own devices, with a raging problem between his thighs that hadn't been sated like it's constant throbbing commanded.

With an aggravated sigh Palmer grabbed the lotion from the nightstand next to the bed, spreading his legs wide before him. Closing his eyes he lubed up and began to stroke his member softly. He imagined that it was Jodi kneeling between his thighs, teasing him just the way he liked it, her soft lips caressed the head of his cock while her callused fingers teased the base. He hissed in pleasure as his imagination went into over drive, she wrapped her trim thighs around his hips straddling him comfortably.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she began kissing him hungrily, rocking her hips against his erection. God she felt so good against him, her lips fluttering softly down his neck, breast pressed against his chest and hips causing so much beautiful and agonizing friction that he could barely hold it in. But he did, his hips thrusting against hers as he hastily unzipped her jumpsuit. He kissed the valley of her breasts and her soft giggle sent him through heaven and hell all at once. Finally she was bare before him, her beautiful glory for his eyes alone.

Thrusting desperately he was sheathed deep into her welcoming heat and it was simply glorious. He took his precious time with her, savoring all the joyous pleasure he could get. He stared into her pleasure glazed eyes as he sped up the pace, watching her lip part in a gasp of pure pleasure. "Oh Palmer you feel so good, Ah Yes," with her head thrown back in pleasure Palmer could barely take it. "Say it Jodi, say it for me." She whimpered a reply and he pumped harshly into his lady love "Say it Jodi!" Her hands grasped his shoulders and she pressed her face into the base of his neck "Ah, I love you Palmer!"

He moaned as thrust deeper into her warmth, nipping her neck playfully "Say it again Jodi" he whispered huskily. He watched with extreme pleasure as a blush bloomed all the way to her succulent breasts. He chuckled as she bit her lip when he ground his hips against her, she gorgeous when she looked this innocent. Biting her lip she threw back her head in ecstasy as she rose closer to her climax. "Say it Jodi or I will stop."

He threatened as he slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. Whimpering she nuzzled her cheek against his and whispered into his ear " I love you Palmer." He thrust deep in reply and took her as hard and as fast as he could. She screamed in the throws of passion and he loved every sound. She shivered as she came, her breath a quivering whisper of adoration. He nipped her lip and thrust into her one last time "I love you Jodi" and before he could kiss those succulent lips one last time a loud siren from outside brought him back to the pathetic reality that was his life.

He silently cleaned himself up and exited the hellhole of a room, straightening his jacket he made his way to his motorcycle. Throwing a leg over the vehicle he started it with a roar of power and with a quick run of his fingers through his normally perfect composed hair, he tried to look slightly disheveled and proud of it. He didn't want the crew to get the idea he was losing it, which sadly he believed he was. He turned the bike around with a tire burning spin and drove back to the base.

When he arrived he was ambushed by the freak that he was ashamed to acknowledge as his sibling. While his brother rambled about something about Gibbs pulling some more bullshit his eyes were drawn to the curvy vixen that was busy trying to repair the damages to her aircraft. Her hair was temptingly disheveled and her jumpsuit was unzipped low enough the he had a slight peek at he plump cleavage.

He knew he was truly pathetic when just the sight of her elegant neck put him on edge. " Enough spank-blanket I have more important things to do then listen to you babble like the retard you are." He pushed him aside and marched off towards room, "If anyone needs me I'll be resting off the fatigue of the great sex I had, Later." His eyes glanced over slightly at Jodi seeing if she noticed, to his extreme displeasure, She hadn't. Gritting his teeth he slammed his door and threw himself on the bed where he stared at the ceiling.

He hated Gibbs so much, if it hadn't been for that ass he could have been with Jodi for real. He turned to his side and stared at the old team photo that stood on his bedside table, his eyes glanced every face in the photo feeling nostalgia take over him. God how he had been such an idiot, making Jodi dislike him from the start by making fun of her for being the right arm of Titan Maximum. Instead of complimenting her like he should of he had acted like a pig towards her because he wasn't as charming as he thought he was.

Gibbs supposedly had everything that he didn't, and for that he would kill him later. With that final thought he slammed the picture down, and forced himself to rest, dreading the dreams that would take over his subconscious. Knowing that they would all involve her, the bane of his existence, the cause of his every frustration, and the fucking sappy and vomit inducing Love of his pathetic life, Jodi. He fell into the dark abyss of his torturous dreams, hoping that for one night he could just find solace in his sleep instead of pain.

**(Hope it was angsty** **enough for dear. Jodi/Palmer OTP FOR ANGSTY GOODNESS ALRIIIGHT..lol love ya dear)**


End file.
